


"Are you okay? And don't just say you are."

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Sherlolly Appreciation Week, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019, more of a prompt than a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019, Day 3, “Are you okay? And don’t just say you are.”Canon Divergent : Molly isn’t engaged when Sherlock comes home





	"Are you okay? And don't just say you are."

 

She can’t help but notice the bags under his eyes, the way he flinches at loud noises, and the way it takes him longer than normal to scan a scene. She doesn’t mention when she catches him having a nightmare on the couch at Baker Street or when he misses a clue on a body, trying to protect his pride. But then she finds him on her doorstep night after night and when he drops his third tray in the lab that day, she can’t stop the words, “Are you okay? And don’t just say you are.” 

 


End file.
